pwufcfandomcom-20200214-history
Paralia
The Republic of Paralia is a fictional country located in North America, created by TheMaster001. Etymology The name comes from the Greek παραλία (meaning "beach"). History Modern Paralia was founded in 2026, as a concept attributed to Jeffrey Staunton (1978—2054; later Jeffrey I of Paralia). Staunton's ideals included the annexation of the historical region of West Florida to Florida and the formation of a Scandinavian-style monarchy. During his term, he had to deal with continuous invasions by the United States. In 2053, Staunton passed the crown to his nephew Lewis Staunton (2011—2083; later Lewis I). Despite his term lasted for only two years, Lewis I saw the expansion of Paralia in Eastern Louisiana and the acquisition of several colonies. Two years later, Lewis I's cousin, Lewis II (2009—2087; born Jonathan Lewis Staunton Jr.) was appointed King of Paralia. He proceeded with the acquisition of the colonies of the Ongjin Peninsula (formerly in North Korea) and Maluku (formerly in Indonesia). Although both operations were a success, he was mainly criticized for attempting to pass a law which made lèse-majesté a crime punishable by death. However, his biggest blunder was attempting to block any website considered (even vaguely) "opposer of the Monarchy". The Republic of Paralia was established in 2057, after Lewis II voluntarily stepped down, following the December 2056 protests; the first presidential election was held soon after, with Alan McBrendon and Larry Kasprowicz being elected President and Vice President. In 2063, as promised by President Frankie Mendoza, the colony of Paralian Bahamas was admitted as the tenth state of Paralia. Geography Paralia is characterized by the lack of points higher than 1,000 meters. Hills Paralia's highest point is Britton Hill (105 m), located in the Ridge Hills chain. Plains With the exception of some hill areas on the north, Paralia is entirely flat. The nation is also famous for the Everglades, a vast swamp on the south of the Florida peninsula. Another important wetland is located in South-Eastern New Loiret. Volcanoes There are no volcanoes in Mainland Paralia. However, there is one volcano in the colony of Karukera: the ''Big Sulphur Outlet'' (La Grande Soufrière). Five other volcanoes can be found in the colony of Dominica: Morne aux Diables, Morne Diablotin, Morne Plat Pays, Morne Trois Pitons and Morne Watt. Wildlife Flora Fauna Seas Paralia is surrounded by the Gulf of Mexico on the south-west and by the Atlantic Ocean on the east. Rivers The longest river (located entirely in Paralia) is St. Johns River (500 km). Other rivers include Mississippi, Suwannee, Chattahoochee, Ochlockonee, Withlacoochee, Choctawhatchee, Conecuh, Amite, Pearl, Pascagoula and Tangipahoa, plus the delta of the Alabama/Mobile River. Lakes The biggest lake in Paralia is the Lake Okeechobee (1,891 km²). Other lakes include Pontchartrain, Maurepas, Istokpoga, Apopka, George, Harney, Kissimmee, Seminole, Climate Politics Government Paralia is a federal presidential republic, led by the President, who stays in charge for 4 years. The President is also the head of the executive branch; he/she can nominate judges and veto parliamentary legislation. The Parliament is divided in two chambers: The Senate and the House of Representatives. The Parliament has the legislative power; it approves the presidential nominations. When necessary, the Parliament can impeach the President and remove him/her from office. Political Parties *'Democratic Union' (liberalism, progressivism, social liberalism) *'The Republicans' (liberalism, christian democracy, social conservativism, pensioners' interests) *'Paralian People's Party' (environmentalism, alter-globalization, social democracy, animal welfare, progressivism, green politics) *'Libertarians of Paralia' (liberalism, laissez-faire) *'Action for Freedom Party' (social conservativism, restoration of the Stauntonist monarchy) *'Front Nationale de Nouveau-Loiret' (New Loiretian regionalism) Court The Courts (Supreme Court, Courts of Appeal and District courts), head of the judical branch, can declare laws and presidential acts unconstitutional. The President nominates the judges and the Parliament confirms the nominations. The latter can also impeach judges and remove them from office. Death Penalty The Constitution allows the death penalty only for the most serious cases, such as attempted murder of the President. However, there are talks which ask for the abolition of the death penalty. Human Rights Freedom of the press LGBT Rights Same-sex marriages were legalized in 2059, and in the same year, anti-discrimination laws have been enacted. In 2062, a law legalizing step-child and joint adoptions by same-sex couples was passed. Foreign Relations Military Administrative divisions Paralia is divided into ten states, which are divided into counties. States #Alabama (Mobile/Μόμπαϊλ) #Canaveral (Daytona/Ντεϊτόνα) #Centralia (Tampa/Τάμπα) #Chattahoochee (Pensacola/Πενσακόλα) #Everglades (Miami/Μαϊάμι) #Jacksonville Capital Area (Τζάκσονβιλ) #New Loiret (New Orleans/Nouvelle-Orléans/Νέα Ορλεάνη) #San Juan (Gainesville/Γκαίηνσβιλ) #Suwannee (Tallahassee/Ταλαχάσι) #Bahamas (Nassau/Νασσάου; colony from 2054 to 2063) Colonies #Antigua and Barbuda (St. John's) #Dominica (Roseau) #Karukera (Pointe-à-Pitre) #Maluku (Ambon) #Port Saint Agatha (Ongjin Town) Economy Infrastructure Science and technology Demographics Population Largest Cities Ethnic groups Languages Paralia has four official languages: English, Italian, Spanish and Greek. New Loiret also recognizes French as an official language. Religion Paralia as the 66% of Chrystianity, 16% of Atheism, 3% of Judaism, and 3% of others unknown religions Education Health Culture Architecture Visual art Literature Theatre Music Cinema Sport Fashion and design Cuisine Category:North America Category:Paralia Category:South USA